


Amore e tosse

by Joey Potter (Waywardnyx)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen, Illnesses, Years After Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Years After II Magical War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardnyx/pseuds/Joey%20Potter
Summary: « Questa brutta tosse non ti è ancora passata, nonna? »« Come sta Hannah? » Neville roteò gli occhi, spazientito « Nonna. Te l’ho già detto: non c’è niente tra me e Hannah Abbott. E smettila di eludere le mie domande riguardo alla tua salute ».Ciò che Neville odiava della propria Casa, era certamente l’assurdo orgoglio da Grinfondoro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Scritta per il III turno del contest "Storytelling", indetto da Fabi sul forum di EFP, con il prompt "malattia".**  
>  Sì è classificata terza su ventiquattro bravissime autrici e ha vinto il "[premio emozione](http://img267.imageshack.us/img267/9991/joeyu.jpg)" (tanto amore a Fabi).  
> Qua potete leggere il giudizio : [Storytelling](http://freeforumzone.leonardo.it/discussione.aspx?idd=9654795&p=33).  
> 1) La “Bordetella pertossis” altro non è che la “pertosse”, nota anche come “tosse canina”.  
> È una delle malattie più contagiose e colpisce specialmente i bambini; oggigiorno è abbastanza debellata, grazie al ciclo di vaccini che si somministrano ai neonati, ma ho immaginato che nel mondo magico – e per una persona anziana come Augusta – potesse essere vagamente più difficile e abbastanza mortale.  
> Tutte le notizie sui sintomi sono prese da vari siti medici e dall’Enciclopedia medica del mio salotto, e in sintesi: inizialmente assomiglia a un normale raffreddore ma col tempo si caratterizzata da una forte tosse e problemi respiratori.  
> Spesso le unghie e le labbra del malato assumono il colorita violaceo, per la mancanza di ossigeno. Allo stadio “convulsivo” si contraddistingue per il tipico “urlo”, un’ispirazione forzata, una specie di “risucchio” che precede e segue ogni colpo di tosse.
> 
> 2) Riguardo le varie date (nascita di Augusta, matrimonio tra Neville e Hannah, entrata di Neville nel corpo insegnanti di Hogwarts) non ho trovato notizie ufficiali, quindi ho fatto abbastanza di testa mia: nel 2010 (anno in cui si ambientano le drabble) Neville dovrebbe avere 30 anni, mentre ho immaginato Augusta sui 73. In molti siti è riportato che Hannah, dopo la Guerra, sia diventata proprietaria dei “Tre manici di scopa”, ma nell’intervista ufficiale della Rowling viene detto che in realtà rileva “Il Paiolo Magico”.

* * *

 

_“Amore e tosse non si possono nascondere.”_   
  
_(Ovidio)_

   
   
  
**16 gennaio 2010,**  
   
**Diagon Alley**  
   
  
La neve cadeva lenta, per le vie di Diagon Alley; nonostante i lunghi e pesanti mantelli avvolgessero i loro corpi con cura, il freddo di gennaio penetrava dentro le loro ossa.  
Un quarto colpo di tosse, violento e rumoroso, spezzò l’aria e portò Neville a intensificare maggiormente la stretta attorno al braccio di Augusta.  
« Questa tosse non mi piace, nonna. Sei sicura di sentirti bene? »  
Lei, per tutta risposta, si aggiustò con calma l’ingombrante cappellino verde scuro, e strinse le labbra in un sorriso. « Se stai cercando una scusa per passare a trovare quella ragazza che ti piace tanto e che lavora in quel locale, non è elegante tirare in ballo la mia vecchiaia ».  
Le guance tonde di Neville arrossirono, e lui cominciò a balbettare deboli negazioni:  
« Cosa? No, nonna, io mi preoccupavo per te, e poi Hannah non… io non… ecco, cioè, insomma… Domani ti accompagno al San Mungo ».  
« Io sto ben… coff, coff » un altro colpo di tosse interruppe la frase della donna, che cercava di frenare l’ondata d’imbarazzo del nipote. « Ma una tazza di the caldo mi farà stare ancora meglio. Entriamo al Paiolo Magico, le mie vecchie gambe hanno bisogno di riposarsi ».  
 

 

   
   
   
  
   
**30 gennaio 2010,**  
   
**Casa Paciock;**  
**Salotto.**  
   
  
Due brevi colpi di tosse risuonarono improvvisamente nel silenzio del salotto di casa Paciock ed ebbero l’effetto di far sobbalzare Neville seduto sulla poltrona, intento a leggere un manuale sulle piante acquatiche.  
Fuori, la luce della luna tingeva di blu i cumoli di neve fresca e rendeva l’atmosfera vagamente surreale, ma allo stesso tempo serena.  
« Questa brutta tosse non ti è ancora passata, nonna? »  
Gli rispose uno strano e inquietante urlo, e Neville si precipitò accanto ad Augusta, che lo scacciò immediatamente, con un gesto stizzito.  
« Come sta Hannah? » Neville roteò gli occhi, spazientito « Nonna! Te l’ho già detto: non c’è niente tra me e Hannah Abbott », mugolò, trattenendosi dall’aggiungere un mesto “purtroppo”. « E smettila di eludere le mie domande riguardo alla tua salute ».  
Augusta non si scompose e prese a lisciare la stoffa della propria gonna a scacchi, ignorando i piccoli accenni di tosse che le scuotevano il corpo.  
« Dovrebbe » disse a fatica, mentre annaspava in cerca di aria e allungava le braccia verso la bacchetta, intenta a lavorare a maglia un cappello di lana « Lei è una così cara ragazza ».  
« Sì, ma domani ti accompagno al San Mungo ».  
Augusta non diede segno di aver sentito le parole del nipote e continuò a sferruzzare a maglia.  
« Lei ti piace? »  
Le orecchie di Neville cominciarono a bruciare.  
« Eh? N-no ».  
Lei sorrise da sopra il berretto. « Sì che ti piace. Guarda che l’amore non si può… coff, coff, nascondere ».  
« Nemmeno la tosse » commentò guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia.

 

   
   
   
  
**6 febbraio 2010,**  
   
**Ospedale San Mungo** ,  
   
**Secondo piano:** **Batteri magici; malattie contagiose: vaiolo di drago, nausea da svanimento, scrofungulus, eccetera.**  
   
  
Il blu delle pareti della stanza gli faceva lacrimare gli occhi; era così simile alla luce della luna sulla neve eppure aveva una consistenza così artificiale e soffocante.  
   
« Tosse canina », aveva sentenziato il primo Guaritore; Augusta aveva assunto un’aria scocciata e aveva mormorato qualcosa come « Io sto bene, non devi preoccuparti, tesoro ».  
« Bordetella. Bordetella pertossis »aveva spiegato il secondo, e lo sguardo di Neville era rimasto vuoto e colmo di confusione.  
« Pertosse »aveva detto Hermione, abbracciandolo. « Si tratta di una malattia abbastanza comune tra i neonati Babbani, ma nel Mondo Magico non sono… non sono molto attrezzati a trattarla. Però vedrai che… vedrai che ce la farà. Anche se è già abbastanza provata dal morbo e… ma sono sicura, Neville sono sicura che ce la farà. Tua nonna ha ucciso un Mangiamorte, cosa vuoi che sia una semplice Pertosse », eppure l’aveva detto come se non ci credesse nemmeno lei.  
   
« Ho parlato con… coff, coff, con la Guaritrice. Sono riuscita a… coff, coff, a costringerla a farmi tornare a casa…coff, coff ». Un urlo agghiacciante risuonò nella stanza; Neville aveva cominciato a identificarlo come una contrazione di saliva in gola, ma ciò non lo rendeva meno spaventoso.  
« Nonna, forse dovresti… », tentò, conscio che sarebbe servito a poco.  
« Voglio tornare a casa, Neville. Voglio che succeda nella mia casa ». Sussurrò con fatica, le labbra violacee secche e lente.  
   
“Tu non morirai”. Si disse il giovane. Ma lo fece come se non ci credesse nemmeno lui.  
 

 

   
   
**5 marzo 2010,**  
   
**Diagon Alley;**  
**Paiolo Magico**  
   
  
« Hai dimenticato cos’hai dimenticato? »  
Sollevò gli occhi dalla vecchia e consumata Ricordella che da ore si rigirava tra le mani – con la nostalgia impressa sui lineamenti del viso stanco – per incontrare lo sguardo mite di Hannah.  
Le luci erano quasi tutte spente, segno che l’orario di chiusura del Paiolo Magico era vicino; la giovane si sedette accanto a lui, slacciandosi la divisa.  
« Mi dispiace per tua nonna » disse lei, con sincera tristezza nella voce « Era una brava donna, forte e coraggiosa. Anche se con un discutibile gusto in fatto di vestiario! »  
Neville sorrise debolmente e Hannah tentennò.  
« Ti rende triste parlarne? Vuoi che… » lui scosse la testa e la postura della ragazza si rilassò. « Ricordo che durante la Battaglia » riprese « ci siamo ritrovate accanto, e a un tratto ha perso l’equilibrio per colpa di tutte quelle macerie e io… »  
« … hai cercato di aiutarla ma lei ti ha scacciata in malo modo sostenendo che ce l’avrebbe fatta da sola, anche se a stento si reggeva in piedi? »  
Hannah annuì e gli strinse la mano; solo in quel momento Neville si accorse di avere le gote umide di pianto.  
« Credo che l’orgoglio dei Grifondoro portasse il suo nome ».  
La Ricordella sfuggì dalla debole presa delle sue mani e rotolò sul tavolo prima di essere intercettata e fermata da Hannah.  
« Quando mia madre morì… ricordo com’erano i giorni dopo la sua morte. E come sono ancora adesso. Sei vuoi… se hai bisogno Neville… » offrì, tendendo la Ricordella verso l’uomo.  
« Ho ricordato quello che avevo dimenticato. Ti andrebbe di… di uscire con me? » propose lui.  
   
 

 


End file.
